Descendant's: Rise of The Truest Villains
by OutlawQueenofMystery
Summary: Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay have made their mark as true heroes at Auradon Prep. Mal has even become somewhat of a changed woman with her man; King Ben. Although everything seems perfect for the teens - back at the Isle of Lost, new villains have arose. Captain Lockett, Urchent, Fearella Facilier, Princess of Heart's and Meanella Tremain.
1. Chapter 1 - Meanella's Insight

Once upon a time, there were four children born from the lovely Villains of Auradon. They were delightfully evil and their goal was simple. Find the Fairy Godmother's Wand and takeover the land that they never got to live. Everything was in full motion until they met life. Mal eventually became in love with King Ben and as I hear it, they are to get married. Meaning that Mal will become Queen Mal of Auradon. So touching and honestly sweet. Well, did they ever think about the others? No. Did they ever think to come back and let everyone back on the Isle of Lost have a second chance or a chance at all? No! It's simple, they become reps there and live happily ever after. They haven't met anyone else. The other kids who were tossed aside like trash, thrown away like their afternoon wrappers. That's correct, Isle of the Lost had more, more villainous children who _WILL_ take the honor of being a human. My name is Meanella Tremain, you've probably heard of my mother or sister; like them I will succeed in stealing the wand. Not to help them though, oh no. My step sister's taunted me because of my beauty and for mother spoiling and pampering me. Don't get me wrong, it's nice having the treatment, but, when you still fall short because of your step-sister Cinderella, mother expects more. So my goal in life is to make everyone bow down to me and I will take over Auradon by myself!

Next in line after me is my beloved "Captain" Lockett, and I say captain in parenthesis because, let's be honest, she'll never be a true pirate. Just a wannabe with a spirit for adventure. I will give it to her though, having a father like Hook and not knowing your mother, I'm surprised she's not a nutjob like the Mad Hatter. Anyways, Lockett is a good ally for the time being, she's knows the nooks and crannies of anything.

Then we have Urchent, the son of Ursula. They own the Fish and Chips shop on the Isle. I know, I know... but, Urchent is just as evil as I am. If I had to choose someone to keep as my sidekick, it would be him. His tentacles give him an edge and his skills in witchcraft are on top of things, nothing like that Evie. For the time being, Urchent will be our price maker and make everyone fall under a spell. Hopefully his skills will give us an even more edge than Mal and Evie.

Next one our wicked list is Fearella Facilier. Such a beautiful and bountiful girl. She knows her streets and I'm glad she doesn't smell like rats. I mean her father I heard was a dumpster diver and even stole my dress for his own daughter... Di-sgus-ting! I've seen her wear it though, such a shame... That dress was vintage last time I wore it. Back on topic, she controls the souls of the other side. Most people think it's from Hades Underworld, but please this place is much better. A little place called hell! Well, Fearella will be the one to take some souls and control minds.

Last but not least is Princess-err- of Hearts? I have no idea what the hell is her real name but, one things for sure; she's as hotheaded as her mother. Once we started to get inhabitants from Wonderland, man it became a nuthouse. I do have to say, Princess is much, much more sane than most of the others. Of course, she's a goal herself. She's mad that the daughter of the Mad Hatter and the son of Theodora are able to enter before us... I mean who give them the right to enter before us.

So, as you can see. We are all pretty pissed and as much as I like to kill, I am hoping to torture some _Poor Unfortunate Soul_. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Five Forgettable Villains

Inside the echoing halls of Dragon Hall, purple tentacles slithered around in a swift gesture. They eventually halted before a pair of black and white high heel boots, eventually leading to reveal a woman. She had a soft but dark complexion, with malicious eyes to match. She had a horrendous grin of wickedness. She crossed her arms and stuck her right hip to the side. "Urchent, stop playing around for once." She said with a slight twang in her voice. The tentacles eventually revealed to be attached to a boy with white hair and leather jacket. "Oh, Fearella, lighten up! Have a little fun for once." He said with a grin.

They both walked into the cafeteria with Fearella grabbing a lunch tray. She looked back at Urchent, obviously not amused by his behavior. "You know we have to go to Mrs. Del Ray's class in less than 20 minutes, right?"

Urchent rolled his eyes. "Why of course, doll face." He looked to his tentacles. "I can't help it my darling friends like to play." He smiled. He started to stroke one of his tentacles softly, as if it were an actual presence of a different being.

The two wicked teens sat down at a table, far off from everyone else. Urchent shivered with delight. "I just _love_ the cold feel of fear over here." He delightfully grinned.

Fearella rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You are so weird to be Ursula's child." She joked.

Urchent stopped and looked at Fearella. "Hey, at least we don't live in the outskirts of the Isle."

Fearella upon hearing Urchent's comment, squashed her juice in two, squeezing what was left in it. Urchent's eyes widened. "Well, hunny, you don't have to get messy for attention."

"My father." Fearella moved in closer to Urchent's face. "Is the best damn thing this Isle has to offer." Her eyes glazed around the room. "And once I get off this Island we call 'home', I'll show you the true nature of the other side."

Urchent leaned back on the wall. "Whatever you say, toots."

A loud bang was heard from afar. Upon the loud noise, Urchent fell out of his seat. Everyone stopped as a woman dressed as a pirate ran in. "She's here! She's here!" She exclaimed. Everyone eventually paused what they were doing and watched as two polished heels entered the cafeteria room. No one said a word, not even a squeak. Everyone was as silent as they could be. The pirate woman instantly moved to the side as the two shoes floated above the seats and onto the lunch table. Slowly but surely her magenta hood she wore, came off.

Under his breathe, Urchent mumbled. "Headmistress Tremain."

In a stern and powerful yet calm voice. "Welcome, everyone and every _thing_ to another marvelous year of Dragon Hall. As new Headmistress of this school, I have a couple announcements." She announced, gathering her papers. "Many of you know that Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos De Vil have transferred to Auradon Prep." She stopped and smiled slowly. "It seems to me that they just forgot about most resident's children here. So, why should Cruella De Yuck and her "menacing" child be able to have a "oportuniy?" I find it sick and unfair."

Headmistress Tremain guided herself around to a different table top, kicking the children's food out of her way. She stopped and smiled once more, this time with a plan in mind. "I have a special surprise for fellow students: Captain Lockett, Urchent, Fearella Facilier and Princess of Hearts. So, if you four will come down to my office after school, that would be much appreciated." She finished before exiting the room.

Urchent climbed back onto his seat; Fearella and his eyes pulled towards each other, with not fear _nor_ nervousness, but with delight and hunger. Urchent leaned in. "I have a feeling that this year has just gotten way better."

"Should we gather our "friends?" Fearella sarcastically asked. Urchent stopped and thought for a bit until he replied. "I think that they should come to us, I mean we are the two sorcerers of the team." He winked. "That's right." Fearella smirked.

They both got up and left the cafeteria. After a couple hours of school, they both were in the presences of the Headmistress. Next to them were the same pirate from before and a lady dressed in a crazy pattern dress. Headmaster Tremain grabbed out a mirror before them. "I want you four to look through the mirror." She said. When they looked through the mirror, it showed them several scenes of when Lady Tremain and her step daughter's stole the fairy godmother's wand.

"What is it?" Urchent asked. Tremain handed the mirror over to Fearella. "I want you four and my daughter to enter Auradon Prep." She announced. "Captain Lockett, I want you to be the leader of this "group" and to maintain areas. Make sure to remember where everything is and where everyone will be for the initial attacking's." Tremain guided her eyes to Fearella. "Ah, Fearella. I want you to spy on these heroes and make sure to really grab them to the depths of hell. I entrust you with this Magic Mirror."

"Wait. I thought only the Evil Queen and Evie were able to attain the Magic Mirror?" Fearella asked.

Headmistress Tremain chuckled a little. "Silly girl, this is encrusted with different magic. The Looking Through-Glass. It can see into any past, future and present."

"Hey, mother." A woman's voice was heard. "When do we really get to the killing and torturing?" The girl said, coming from behind the window curtains.

"Now, now. Meanella. We have to gain trust before we torture. You know this." Tremain explained.

"Well, you don't have to be so hostile towards me. I'm only asking." She smiled. Meanella guided her body to the front, grabbing an apple on the desk and sinking her teeth through the juicy shell of it. She then planted her butt on the desk, next to her mother.

Tremain brought her attention back to the group. "Urchent, you know many spells, right?" She asked. Urchent nodded. "If I had the magic, I would be able to destroy a Navy ship in a crutch of my fist." He said. "Excellent." Tremain said. "Then you will be tasked to make a spell that will **first** put them under a slumber and then secondly, **steal** their souls."

"Now, I have a limo outside waiting for you five. Now _leave_." She demanded. With that the five of them exited her office and left the school. "Are you guys ready to bedazzle your eyes…" Meanella teased. "Shut it, girl. I'm only here to kill some souls and prove to my mother that I'm just as good as she is. Auradon is nothing compared to the seep seas." Urchent said.

"Oh, be quite! You guys give me a damn headache!" Princess demanded. "Geeze, calm your chizz lady." Meanella turned to Princess. Princess turned back to Meanella with a red face. "You do know who my mother is, right?!" She furiously asked. "Yeah, we know… Queen of Hearts…" Meanella said. "So, impressing." She rolled her eyes.

Fearella stepped down and walked towards an oncoming limo. "Will you guys stop it! We've got a limo to enter." She said. The other villains followed behind as they entered the limo to Auradon Prep; where they would soon be able to extract revenge on not only the heroes' kids, but also the _ex-villains_ they used to call friends.

Meanella peeped her eyes from the window, finally leaving behind her disastrous home. " _Five. Forgettable. Villains."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Meetings and Greetings

Meanella pulled her attention back into the limo. Around them were mouthfuls of candy and treats, nothing that they had ever seen or been able to obtain in their lives.

" _Such idiots, I can't believe my mom wants me to be led by a pirate and work with an incompetent "princess." Such failures if I work with these fools."_

Meanella noticed Fearella's hand in front of her, with sweets of whatever was provided. "Well?" Fearella asked, with a mouthful of food. "You want some?"

With a hasty look. "God no, I am here to accomplish a goal, not to eat food with a bunch of bad kids." Meanella replied.

Fearella gulped the remains in her mouth. "You could have just said no."

As Fearella reached back into a bag of chips, she noticed something inside. She lifted the bag up and looked inside, closing one eye. "Oh! What are you doing in there? Lil fella." She asked.

As Fearella was occupied, Urchent noticed the Magic Mirror shimmering, so he slipped his tentacles around his unaware friend and grabbed it. "Hey, that's my Mirror!" Fearella shouted.

Ignoring his friend's cries, Urchent began to present the mirror before everyone and then pressed the red button on the handle. Meanella crossed her legs and focused her attention with a smile. Headmistress Tremain appeared on the mirror's screen. All the villain kids stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the mirror as well.

"Students!" Tremain called out. "I have got in contact with King Ben and the newly crowned Queen Mal about your arri-" Before Headmistress Tremain could continue her statements, she was pushed and bumped out of the way by what appeared to be Ursula.

In her natural rambunctious voice, Ursula called to her child. "Darling! Baby, honey bunches!"

Urchent moved in closer to the mirror. "Mom!" He said. Ursula started to smile at her son. "Make sure you crush those Preps and make mommy proud!" Ursula said. "Yes mom, I will." Urchent nodded. "Oh! And make sure to eliminate those singing mermaid… I don't need our rep stolen by those ugly, horrendous, tongue lip-"

"Yes, mother! We get it… I won't let those rascal mermaids get the better of us." Urchent replied.

Ursula smiled and before she could say anything else, Dr. Facilier had appeared. "Dad!" Fearella called. "You make sure to steal every soul too. Show'em what we're made of." Facilier winked. Fearella smiled at her father and did a slight smirk with a wink. "I've got this." She said.

Tremain got back up and dusted her dress off before pushing the other two away, giving them nasty looks. "I didn't say to talk yet!" She demanded. "Now, Meanella…. And the others, I want you guys to focus on stealing that wand. No matter what it takes; make fake friends, be the "in thing" and on the way you can torture those fools." She explained.

"What about Mal and the others, they must be expecting this from _us_?" Captain Lockett asked.

Meanella leaned back with a grin. "Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of that." She said. Headmistress Tremain knew he daughter would not fail and had a plan up her sleeves; so with that she left the villainous kids.

Princess gave Urchent and Fearella looks of jealousy. "Uh, what is her problem?" Urchent whispered to Fearella.

Fearella moved closer to Urchent. "It's probably her mother…"

"Why?" Urchent asked.

"Well, her mom is stuck in the King Kandy Kage with most other villains who were too crazy to just leave here alone. The only thing that I think the heroes cared about for us…" Fearella explained.

"Figures…" He said, rolling his eyes.

As the limo started to slow down, they knew that they were getting closer to Auradon. Everything went from a mess to impress. Grim to beauty. In a blink of an eye.

Meanella turned to the others. "Now, let's "impress" shall we." She smiled.

Waiting from afar was the beautiful and redeemed Mal, awaiting with a smile of gratitude. Next to her was her gallant King. Still holding a smile, Mal leaned into King Ben. "Are you sure it was right to let them in… I've lived with these kids before…" Ben also holding a smile, replied. "Mal, we have to give them a chance. I mean we gave you and your friends a chance."

"Plus. It looks good on you as the new queen."

As the limo stopped in front of them, they awaited to see who was to be revealed. "Remember, impress." Ben said.

Meanella nodded at Urchent. "Remember."

Urchent winked. "Impress, I know." With that Urchent was the first to step out in the fields. Before he could say anything, his eyes started to wander at the humungous yet beautiful place around him. "Wow, you never get any of this back in the seas of the Isle." He said.

Ben stepped forward with his hand out to greet. "Hello, sir?"

"Urchent." He winked.

"Sir Urchent. You must be the son of Ursula, Right?" Ben asked.

"That's correct, she's the beauty and I'm the bounce." Urchent smiled. He then grazed his eyes up and down at Ben. "Well, you must be a Tritonful eye to have." Urchent said, subtly flirting. Mal stepped forward immediately. "Oh, Mal!" Urchent exclaimed. "Nice to finally see you in person again." He said with grudge.

Mal smiled but didn't say a word, obviously showing the tense between them. Coming out from behind Urchent, revealed Captain Lockett. She stumbled before them as she was pushed. Giving a dirty look behind to the other ladies. "Mal! Such an honor to be in front of you!" She exclaimed.

Urchent nudged Lockett at the side. "Uh, I mean… uh, hi…"

Ben gave a slight chuckle, looking at Mal who was a bit embarrassed by the villains so far. "Captain Lockett, welcome to Auradon." Mal greeted. Bursting through the two of them was none other but Princess. She held her chin high and her eyes never touched theirs.

"Princess? Of Hearts?" Ben asked. "That's right. I am of royalty blood as you. So we should have a lot in common." Princess said.

Fearella finally revealed herself. Not saying much but just a smile.

All four of them then turned their attention to Meanella as she ever so lightly touched the grounds with her foot. She floated herself out of the limo and in front of the two. With her infamous grin of wickedness and piercing blue eyes. "Well, well, well. Living in luxury I see."

King Ben stepped forward but Mal pushed him aside, nudging herself towards Meanella. "Meanella Tremain." She snarkingly said.

"Mal. Such an "honor" to be in front of you again." Meanella smiled.

Mal looked into Meanella's eyes, striking a deadly stare. "Whatever your planning, I will stop you." Meanella laughed. "Is that a threat or a promise." She growled. Meanella twirled in a circle, opening her arms wide; landing in Fearella's arms and then pushing herself to her feet. "Glory, glory, glory!"

Meanella looked back at Mal. "I love what you done with your looks hun. Now, tell me. Where do we put our stuff?" Ben stepped forward. "Some of our resident's should be able to guide you to your rooms." He said. They all then noticed a few students stepping out of the school. One of the students were none other but Carlos. "I'll take Fearella." Carlos said, admiring her appearance. Fearella started to blush. "Oh, Carlos." She looked into his eyes. "Don't forget to grab my mini bags too." She said, leaving him to his fantasy.

Urchent noticed Audrey and another student with velvet long hair. She had ivory lips and skin as smooth as a baby's bottom. Urchent stepped closer to them, examining them. "You must be Urchent?" Audrey said. "Yeah, what's it to yah." Urchent replied. He turned back to his bags and back to the ladies. "Mine are the deep seas blue. Don't drop anything."

The girl with velvet hair grabbed Urchent's bags and then dropped them. "Oops."

"Hey, missy! What's your problem?" Urchent exclaimed. She glared at Urchent. "The names Alexandria." Urchent rolled his eyes and licked his lips. "And that matter to me how?"

Audrey stepped in the middle of the two. "Maybe you guys should not be paired together…" She suggested. "Audrey. But out." She said. "Yeah, Audrey-pie. Be a doll and step out of it." He repeated. "Now, back to _you_."

The girl chuckled to herself and then started to file her nails. "My mother and your mother know each other very well." She said. "Your mother and my mother?" Urchent asked. He then raised his eyebrows and knew what she meant. "The hair, the lips, the attitude… Your mother is _Ariel_?!" He exclaimed. "Finally you caught on. I thought for someone with a vindictive mother, you would have been a bit smarter." Alexandria mocked.

Urchent scoffed at her comment. "You mermaids disgust me. Ungrateful guppies… now grab my bags and get to the guiding." Urchent demanded. With that Alexandria grabbed Urchent's bags and pushed him out of the way; guiding him into the school. Audrey walked faster to Alexandria. "You're not going to let him run all over you, are you?" She asked. "Pa-lease." She laughed. "Keep your friends close and keep your enemies— _closer_."

Captain Lockett, Princess and Meanella watched their two friends being guided inside. "What guests." Mal said.

"You should have expected such personalities from us." Meanella said. "Now."

"Who will be taking the rest in?" She asked.

"Zenon!" Ben called out. A guy with blonde, spikey hair came walking forward. He was wearing what seemed to be blue biker gear with two white lines that went in an array down his suit. "Yes, King Ben." He saluted. "Please, take Miss Lockett to her room." Ben said. Zenon nodded and then guided Captain Lockett inside. Lockett looked back and winked at the others before she officially left.

"That leaves you two left." Ben said. "I think we should each take them ourselves." Mal suggested. Ben quickly looked at Mal with confusion. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, I'll take Meanella and you can take Princess." Mal said. Meanella smiled at the idea. "I think that sounds wonderful." She said.

Princess walked over to Ben and dropped her bags in front of him. "Make sure to get everything in one sitting. I don't want to be missing anything." She demanded.

Mal waved her hand in a swift motion to the right; all the bags of Meanella's floated towards her. "Wow, what happened to reading from a book?" Meanella sarcastically asked. Mal rolled her eyes. "Just follow." She said. With that Meanella and Mal finally entered Auradon Prep. Meanella couldn't await what was inside.


End file.
